I Dream ofOliver? and TShirts?
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Runner up in the Moliver fans fanfiction "Best Friends T-shirt contest... How well does Miley like the T-shirt Oliver made for her in "Everybody was best friend fighting."


Title: I Dream of...Oliver and T-shirts

Rating- G

Author: Robyn

Owen Otis Oken, the twelve year old brother of Oliver Oscar Oken was waiting impatiently for his brother finish at the "U Create T-Shirts." Store. Owen had just come from the "Game Stop." A trade in Video game store. Oliver was getting a T-shirt of himself and his best friend Miley Stewart on it. He wanted to give Miley a gift for inviting him backstage to a Hannah Montana concert. Also using it to butter her up in making her decision easier in choosing him over Lilly for the celebrity Tennis Match.

"Dude, why don't you just admit you like her?"

"That'll be 32.34." The young girl of about eighteen, behind the counter said.

"I don't like Miley, Owen; I just want to give her this t-shirt." Oliver replied as he gave the cashier two twenty dollar bills.

"Oh really, than why aren't you making one for Lilly, then. Hmm, can you tell me that?" Owen questioned his older brother.

"Well I uh…" Oliver not knowing how to answer his brother, just grabbed the t-shirt and his change, and left the store.

"Admit it, bro." Owen wasn't one to just give up when it came to getting what he wanted, and right now he wanted his brother to admit his feelings for Miley.

"There's nothing to admit."

Owen smirked a bit. "Yeah?" He grabbed Oliver's cell phone from Oliver's back pocket and flipped it open revealing a picture of Miley on it. "Then explain this picture of her as your wallpaper on your cell phone? Explain the T-shirt you just made, or perhaps you'd like to explain the sketches you do of you and her in wedding garb?"

"Okay fine, I like her." Oliver retorted as he grabbed his cell phone from Owen and left a bit miffed. Owen just shook his head and ran to catch up with Oliver.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"It's not that easy, besides she doesn't like me that way anyhow."

"What's so hard about it, and how do you know she doesn't like you? Has she told you?"

"Well, no not in so many ways."

"Oliver you just spent two weeks allowance on a t-shirt for her."

Oliver didn't know quite how to reply to that. "I'm using the t-shirt to butter her up to get her to invite me to something she's going to."

"So what event is Hannah going to?" Owen knows that Miley is Hannah, he found out when Mrs. Oken had to take Miley to a Costume party as Hannah, at first he just thought that Miley just made a very good Hannah Montana costume, but after a few moments he figured it out.

"Whoa, wait how do you know that Miley is Hannah?"

"I may be twelve bro, but I'm not stupid. I figured it out last Halloween."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'd figure it was none of my business." Owen responded. The two Oken brothers continued to walk the mall corridors.

"Celebrity-Pro tennis event!." Oliver mentioned coolly.

"What?"

"That's the event I want to go to. Hannah is one of the celebrity players; she's paired with Guillermo Montoya!"

"Wow, according to the girls at school he is muy delicioso!" Owen said teasing his older brother.

"Whatever, look we better go; you know how Mom gets when we stay out after dark." Oliver pointed out as he and Owen walked through the doors to the parking lot outside, they unchained their bikes and pedaled away.

"Yeah, you'd think we were out practicing to become harden criminals the way she gets." The two brothers laughed as they rode home

--The next day

Miley Stewart continued to bang her head on the kitchen table much to her father's dismay. "Miley giving yourself a headache isn't going to help decide between Oliver and Lilly?" Robbie Ray

"Yeah well maybe I can knock myself out long enough to miss the event, and I wouldn't have to choose between Oliver and Lilly." Miley replied troubled

"And what let down thousands of Hannah fans. Now bud, you can't do that."

"Watch me!" Miley retorted as she continued to bang her head. However, before her head could hit the table Robbie Ray pulled her back.

"Now Bud, I know you have a tough choice! Even a hen doesn't choose her rooster without giving it thought."

"Thanks, Daddy. I think I'll take a walk down to the beach. Perhaps it'll clear my head.

Miley left her house to go down to the beach to clear her head. There had to be a simple solution to picking between her two best friends. "Whom do I choose? Lilly or Oliver? Why did I agree to let Oliver backstage? Why do I have to be so enamored with him? Ugh." Miley thought out loud. She made it to Rico's surf shack and sat down at an empty table.

"I got, I'll flip a coin. Heads I take Oliver, tails I take Lilly." Miley flips the coin into the air, however much to her dismay the coin lands on its side. "Oh come on." Miley shouts up to the heavens. She quickly was distracted by the voices of both Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey! Hey Miley. I made you a cake! It's got hearts on it." Lilly said as she put a chocolate homemade cake down in front of Miley. Using her hands to form a heart in the air.

"Oh real subtle, buttering her up with cakes with hearts, pathetic." He said disgusted with an emphasis on pathetic. "Hey Miley, I made you a shirt." He quickly retaliated as he held up the best friend's t- shirt he had made.

"She's taking me." Lilly said with confidence.

"No she's taking me." Oliver responded right back.

"Keep this up, and neither of you are going to the tennis tournament tomorrow." Miley said as she got up, unbeknownst to her Oliver had started checking her out, he quickly averted his gaze.

"I sure hope she didn't see me checking her out." Oliver thought to himself.

Miley fed up started marching over to Rico's, only to be stopped by the mini owner of the snack shack. "What do you want Rico."

"We're you guys talking about the celebrity pro-am tennis tournament."

"Not now, Rico."

"Because I have an extra ticket I'm not using."

"I said not… Teeny, weenie, meanie say what?"

"You can have if you want."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I'm gonna be spending day petting homeless cats." Which of course threw Miley for a loop, but she agreed anyways.

The tennis tournament hadn't gone exactly like Miley had wanted; both Lilly and Oliver had embarrassed her in front of everyone. She was beginning to think that perhaps inviting Oliver wasn't such a great idea. After all, if it were just Lilly, than everything would have gone better. She had finished the last slice of the cake that Lilly had made, no thanks to her dad and brother, and headed up stairs to bed.

She went to her dresser to pull out her pajamas she noticed the t-shirt that Oliver had made her. She picked up it, to get a good look at it. "I made the right choice, in inviting Oliver to join me and Lilly backstage." She smiled as she held the shirt close to her heart. She knew she was smitten with the boy. However no one would ever know how smitten she actually was, especially Oliver.

She neatly folded the shirt and carefully tucked it back into the drawer she had gotten it out of. She grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas; she then went into the bathroom to change. Once she had her pajamas one, she went over to the sink to brush her teeth, she grabbed her toothbrush and put a dab of toothpaste on the brush, she was about to put the brush into her mouth, however she had stopped half way and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe I should tell him." She thought to herself as the tooth brush finally made its way into her mouth. "It might be awkward though, I mean Me, Oliver, and Lilly we always been a trio. I could tell Oliver I feel, and if he likes me in return Lilly than will feel like third wheel, I don't want that to happen. Then again if I do tell him, I like him, and he doesn't like me, It would change everything."

Miley finished brushing and spit the last amount of toothpaste out of her mouth before picking up her cup of water to swish. She then went to bed for the night, where she than dreamt of Oliver. Little did she know, Oliver was at home dreaming of her.

The next morning,

"Miley had put on a denim skirt, but couldn't decide what which top to wear. "Let's see. The blue blouse? The Red Camisole? The green empire waste?" She asked herself. "Wait a minute; I know exactly what shirt would go perfect with this skirt". She went over to the dresser that held the t-shirt and put it on. "Damn It's amazing that Oliver knows what size I wear." The shirt had gone perfect with the skirt, and the orange and yellow wedge sandals she decided to wear with it.

Once she was finished getting dressed, and fixing her hair. She made her way down to the kitchen where her father had some toast and eggs for Miley and her brother.

"So bud, don't you look…" He however stopped dead when he saw the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Miles, not before breakfast, you know I like that boy, It's just the thought of you two?"

"Very funny Daddy, but Oliver made this t-shirt for me." Miley said taking a last bite of scrambled eggs before getting up to head down to the beach wear she would meet Lilly and Oliver.

"Okay, twenty bucks she's wearing the t-shirt." Oliver bet his friend Lilly that Miley liked his t-shirt.

"Okay you're on." Lilly just knew her friend, hated the t-shirt and wouldn't be caught dead wearing it?" However to her dismay she had gotten to a glimpse of Miley skipping towards her two friends, sporting the t-shirt that Oliver had made.

"Pay up, Lill-ay" he said as he held out his hand.

Lilly looked at him, with a I hate you look. "Fine, here." She gave put a ten and two fives onto Oliver's Hand."

"You really had to wear it didn't you." Lilly snarled at her friend.

"What, I like it." Miley said doing a modeling stance.

"Alright, fine! Whatever."

Oliver had gone to buy some drinks for him, Miley, and Lilly however as he was turning back to go to the table his two friends were at, he couldn't help but feel happy that Miley really did like the- best friends shirt.

The End.


End file.
